


Heavenly Touch

by DelWrites



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: Sometimes, even a touch is a good comfort.





	Heavenly Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble but Senry came into my home drank all my pepsi and called me a bitch  
> This has vague potential maybe spoilers for Chapter 5??? So uh be cautious

Contact was so foreign, in this hell. There was no touching, no being near another person, no humans without wet viscous fluid in place of smooth skin. They were all cursed and damned and ugly, diseased souls shambling through hell.

He was hiding his face, mask torn off by a searcher whilst he and Henry had run for safety. Henry had practically had to drag the man to a miracle station, pulling him inside when he'd stopped running. He could hear himself breathing, fast and pained and panicked and upset, deeply upset. His face, his horrible face, with black pits for eyes and no lovely hair left and a horrible dripping maw, out in the open like some assault on the eyes.

He hid himself in his hands, his horrible disgusting drippy hands, and he mumbled apologies and desperate pleas for Henry not to look at him like this, to ignore his appearance. He was horrible. Horrible.

Then the glide of soft fingers pressed against his hand, and then Henry's hands were over his own. The shock of it made Sammy unable to respond, or keep Henry from removing his hands from his face. Henry held his hands away, leaving him open. Sammy almost forgot that while losing himself to the sensation, the touch, the pressure of Henry's hold.

"You aren't horrible. You're still a person, now you just look different. And you're one full piece, too. You look pretty normal, honestly."

Sammy felt the weight of words and hands and a stare and all of it felt like that which he'd been searching for. It was what he'd become so obsessed with- salvation.

Heaven.


End file.
